


Симпатичный загадочный мальчик

by SpiritHallows



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 17:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11949606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritHallows/pseuds/SpiritHallows
Summary: Эвен считал, что работа в кофейне – это отличный способ встретить своего соулмейта. Посетители называли свое имя, когда делали заказ, а его имя видели на бейдже. Безупречный план. Точнее, он был бы безупречным, если бы симпатичный парень в кепке назвал свое настоящее имя.





	Симпатичный загадочный мальчик

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Handsome Mystery Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11320710) by [waitineedaname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitineedaname/pseuds/waitineedaname). 



Как человеку, считающему себя романтиком, Эвену казалось весьма странным то, что в их компании он оказался единственным, у кого не было соулмейта. Элиас, Микаэль, Адам и Мутасим получили свои метки, едва став достаточно взрослыми для этого: у каждого из них на левой руке на разных цветных полосах появились имена друг друга. Вместе с Эвеном вне этого круга оказался и Юсеф, но и он уже нашел своего соулмейта – младшую сестру Элиаса, которая дразнила его месяцами.

Эвену казалось, что он неплохо справляется с ситуацией. Он еще молод, у него достаточно времени, и вряд ли он готов прямо сейчас остепениться. Ожидание только подсластит момент встречи с родственной душой, кем бы она ни оказалась.

И, кроме того, он работал в кафе! У него есть прекрасная возможность познакомиться со своим соулмейтом так, чтобы рассказывать об этом многие годы спустя.

Но ему мало помогала надежда на то, что каждый подходящий к стойке является его соулмейтом. И почему они все такие чертовски привлекательные?

Но он никогда так сильно не надеялся, как когда познакомился с Загадочным Мальчиком.

Парень был высоким, не выше Эвена, но тем не менее долговязым; его мягкие светлые кудри выглядывали из-под кепки. Нахмурив брови, он зелеными глазами изучал доску над головой Эвена.

– Можно мне капучино? – попросил Симпатичный Загадочный Мальчик, отвлекая Эвена от разглядывания. Тот быстро подошел к нему с легкой надеждой во взгляде.

– Какое имя записать для заказа?

Парень отвлекся от подсчета денег для оплаты:  
– Эм, Джонатан.

Эвен сварил ему кофе, возможно, вложив в это действие немного больше заботы, чем обычно, и Симпатичный Загадочный Мальчик По Имени Джонатан, пробормотав слова благодарности, ушел, больше ничего не сказав.

Эвен оказался весьма разочарован, когда обнаружил, что его запястье так и осталось чистым.

***

Эвен и не думал, что увидит его вновь уже через пару дней, но вот он здесь, заказал еще одно капучино и…

– Какую-нибудь из этих, – он неуверенно показал на полку с выпечкой. Эвен не смог сдержать улыбки.

– Имя? – ну, может Эвен и помнил его имя, но он хотел продлить разговор на возможно большее время. Разве можно винить его в этом? Парень был красавцем с приятным голосом, так что Эвен просто хотел услышать от него что-нибудь простое вроде…

– Ганс.

Эвен моргнул. Что? Он всё правильно услышал? Ганс? Эвен, осознав, что стоит дольше необходимого, в раздумьях отошел к кофеварке. Неужели у него такая плохая память? Парня зовут Ганс, а он просто неправильно запомнил? Или это совершенно другой посетитель?

Нет, это точно тот же самый парень, и Эвен на сто процентов уверен, что тогда он представился Джонатаном. Где же правда? Как зовут парня на самом деле?

Эти вопросы крутились в голове Эвена, когда Джонатан (или Ганс, если угодно) ушел со своим кофе и пирожным, и не оставляли его до конца смены.

Конечно, он опять проверил запястье. Ничего, кроме парочки родинок. Разочаровывающе.

***

Симпатичный (и, очевидно, Безымянный) Загадочный Мальчик пришел снова через пару дней. Он вновь заказал капучино, но на этот раз решил взять сэндвич. Эвен, прищурившись, спросил его имя, и парень без тени сомнения ответил:

– Ларс.

С Эвена было достаточно. Он положил обе руки на стойку, привлекая внимание парня.

– В прошлый раз ты назвался другим именем. И в позапрошлый тоже.

Загадочного Мальчика явно застало врасплох обращение к нему.  
– Нет…

– Почему? У тебя на каждый день недели разное имя?

Рот парня в удивлении раскрылся, и, черт, это было так мило, что Эвен захотел поцеловать его.

– Мне просто кажется это странным, понимаешь? – ответил парень через несколько секунд. – Ну, то, что я назову свое настоящее имя какому-нибудь незнакомцу, а он вдруг окажется моим соулмейтом. Я лучше представлюсь, когда пойму, что мне действительно хорошо с этим человеком.

Ох. В этой позиции гораздо больше смысла, чем Эвен себе воображал. Он торжественно кивнул, принимая объяснение, и оттолкнулся от стойки:

– Тогда одно капучино для мистера Ларса.

***

Загадочный Мальчик стал константой. Он приходил в первую половину дня трижды в неделю: по понедельникам, средам и пятницам. Он заказывал капучино, иногда брал что-нибудь поесть и всегда назывался разными именами.

Это превратилось для них во что-то вроде игры. Иногда, когда Эвен набирался достаточно смелости, он не спрашивал имени, а решал за парня, говоря ему: «Ты сегодня похож на Кристиана», – на что тот со смехом соглашался. Иногда, наоборот, Загадочный Мальчик, наклонялся на стойку и улыбался так, что Эвен мог поклясться, что тот флиртует, и говорил что-то вроде: «Я забыл свое имя, не напомнишь?»

Игра продолжалась неделями, и Эвен уже начал думать, что никогда не узнает имени парня. Но сейчас он как-то не волновался об этом. Пожалуй, ему нравилось происходящее.

– Ты должен попробовать какой-нибудь из этих сырных тостов. Я приготовил их в начале смены.

– Это ты их сделал? Тогда я и вправду возьму один.

Эвен улыбнулся, пробивая заказ. Он повернулся к парню и поднял брови:  
– И кто ты сегодня?

Секунда. Краткий миг колебания. Эвен уже решил, что ему показалось. Но пауза была, прежде чем парень посмотрел Эвену в глаза и сказал:

– Исак.

Эвен затолкал произошедшее подальше в сознание и подмигнул:  
– Одно капучино для Исака будет готово через пару минут.

Он заметил это, когда потянулся к чашкам у кофе-машины. Там, у края рукава. Сердце Эвена забилось сильнее. Медленно, нервничая, он поднял запястье к глазам.

На появившейся синей полосе было написано только одно слово: Исак.

Горло Эвена сжалось, он оглянулся на Загадочного Мальчика, который сидел, уставившись на свое запястье. Когда он начал поднимать голову, Эвен отвернулся к кофеварке.

Глубокий вдох. Он справится.

Он сделал еще несколько глубоких вдохов, пока наполнял чашку и еще парочку, пока, умышленно медля, упаковывал сырный тост.

Когда Эвен вернулся к стойке, Исак смотрел на него.

– Одно капучино и один сырный сэндвич для Исака, – голос Эвена становился тише с каждым словом. Исак продолжал смотреть, его лицо выражало смесь шока и удивления. Он не прикоснулся к кофе.

Эвен снова открыл рот, не имея ни малейшего представления, что сказать, но вдруг Исак подался вперед.

Он обхватил лицо Эвена обеими руками и поцеловал изо всех сил.

И поцеловал его.

И **поцеловал** его.

И _поцеловал_ его.

И Эвен вернул ему поцелуй. О Боже, Эвен тоже поцеловал его. Он подумал, что мог бы целовать Исака целую вечность: их губы так прекрасно сочетаются друг с другом. Эвен даже не заметил, что чашка с кофе уже начала жечь ему руку, пока Исак не отстранился и не забрал ее.

Исак выглядел очень смущенным, и Эвен захотел поцеловать его еще больше.

– Моя смена закачивается через пятнадцать минут, – сказал Эвен, прежде чем Исак успел открыть рот. – Подождешь меня?

От улыбки, расцветшей на лице Исака, Эвен почти растаял.

Он оказался прав. Ожидание того стоило.


End file.
